


Mime Leader- (Beta name, still in works)

by TheQueenBee



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Pet Play, Triumphant Wes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenBee/pseuds/TheQueenBee
Summary: Wes is triumphant, Wilson begs attention and to be with his lover, Wes makes Wilson his pet.





	Mime Leader- (Beta name, still in works)

Wilson was struggling to survive and struggling to get through the day. The past week had been horrible for him, he had lost his best friend.. no... lover, to the hands of the shadow, to the throne. To the Queen. "I could have helped" Wilson continued to remind himself constantly, but today was not his day.

He trudged on, barely able to walk as his feet dragged against the ground, his body felt heavy as he tried to hull his decaying backpack on his shoulders, pulling it up before one of the shoulder straps snapped and everything came falling out. "No!!" Wilson yelled out as he looked at all of his items, sprawled along the ground. He began to cry, he couldn't take this anymore. Wilson collapsed to his knees and began slowly picking up his grass, stuffing the grass in his pockets. Wilson barely had enough grass to make a torch, let alone another backpack, and he was too far from his camp to go on without another backpack. 

Wilson sat there for a bit trying to sort his inventory as he cried, mumbling that he was sorry repeatedly to try and make himself stop crying. He was shaking and whimpering, the poor man was completely broken. That's when Wilson felt a presence. Wilson looked up to see Wes, made from shadows.. almost, picking up his sticks and duplicating them, then picking up the grass and duplicating those as well. Wilson broke out in more violent tears as those tears rolled down his cheeks before trying to roll down the poor mans stubbly chin and jawline.

Wes looked at Wilson and watched for a while before making a backpack and feeling bad for Wilson. "You're not real, it isn't real, I'm okay I'm okay I'm-" Wes quickly placed his finger on Wilson's lips, Wilson quickly hushing as he looked up at Wes with wide desperate eyes. Wes offered Wilson a sweet smile before he leaned in and kissed Wilson's nose, letting Wilson know he was okay. Wes began to sign to Wilson. "I'm okay, you're okay. Wilson, I cannot stand to see you out here like this..." Wilson sniffled and wiped his tears away, smiling brightly. "It's you! It's really you! Wes I missed you so much!" He whimpered and began to shake a bit, on the verge of tears once more. "I can't stand being out here without you! Please, please there has to be someway that I can stay with you!!" Wilson begged Wes, desperation was the only thing that could be heard in this man's tired voice.

Wes thought about it for a while, he couldn't see to stand Wilson in such pain, and he couldn't stand to see the man so desperate either. Wes slowly stood up and cupped Wilson's cheek, bending over to see the man's desperate eyes looking up at him. Just at that moment, Wes felt powerful. He smirked because he knew that he could destroy or fix this man, he had all the power over Wilson. Wes slowly traced his thumb over Wilson's bottom lip so Wilson would be hushed. Wes smirked more and slowly leaned forwards before softly kissing Wilson, pressing his soft lips against Wilson's slightly cracked ones. Wilson kissed back with too much passion, pushing his face towards Wes and closing his eyes. 

Wes didn't like this. Wes pulled back and grabbed Wilson's chin, forcing his head back as two shadow hands suddenly whipped out of the ground, grabbing Wilson's throat and slowly forming to become a collar and leash. Wilson shuddered and looked up at Wes, scared. Wes softly blew from his lips, making a sh sound before cupping Wilson's cheek lovingly, rubbing his cheek softly. Wes leaned in and began to whisper in Wilson's ear. "N'aie pas peur, mon amour, tu seras en sécurité avec moi." Wes whispered with a soft and sweet voice, but in a commanding and almost dominant tone. Wilson shuddered upon hearing the voice he so dreadfully needed to hear, whimpering and smiling.

Wes picked up the end of the collar with a smirk, tugging on it to make Wilson notice it. Wilson noticed it with a blush, shamefully looking up at Wes before whimpering softly as he started to get into it. "Will... I be allowed... to be... touched?" He nervously asked, to which Wes responded by running his hands in Wilson's hair a couple of times before slowly cupping Wilson's cheek, the palm of his hand running up Wilson's jawline before finally cupping it. Wes began to scratch Wilson's stubble which made the man let out a pleased groan and smile. "Thank you..." Wilson thanked Wes before Wes suddenly stopped touching him to sign "We should get back now, I have a perfect place for you beside the throne." He smirked a little before shadow hands rose out of the ground, large ones. They grabbed both of them as if they were frogs, the hands cupping around the two as darkness swelled their vision. 

When the hands dispersed and there was soon light, Wilson was sitting on a cute dogie bed made from beefalo wool and string, along with some krampus wool to make it extra warm. Wilson looked to the throne which was to the left of him, smiling as Wes sat there. Wes sat there with pride, holding onto the end of the leash with his feet on the arm of the throne, in a chilling pose. Wes smirked and began to get devious ideas, wishing to be touched by Wilson. Wes signed "Be a good boy and come to me." To which Wilson obliged. Wilson got on his hands and knees and began to crawl up to the throne across the delightfully cold ground, sitting in front of Wes like an obedient dog.


End file.
